splitapediafandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning, Part 2 transcript
Act 1 Shot of Josh, Charlotte and Alex walking through the jungle. No rain or clouds. CHARLOTTE: Alex Can I ask you something? ALEX: Sure. Shoot. CHARLOTTE: What did you see back there? ALEX: Excuse me? CHARLOTTE: When we were hiding, what did you see? ALEX: Err... Josh walks towards them both. JOSH: Hey, come on, we’re nearly back I think. I recognise this place. Josh hurries in front of them both. They both look at each other and then follow Josh. They continue to walk and then they enter the abandoned crash site. They look with confusion. CHARLOTTE: worriedly What the... What is going on? Where is everyone? JOSH: I...don’t...know... ALEX: and nervously Maybe they moved to the beach? CHARLOTTE: Well that’s ridiculous! Why would they just leave us here? JOSH: I don’t know, but something doesn’t seem right... I mean, they haven’t even packed their bags. They have just left everything. CHARLOTTE: So what are you saying? Something happened to them? The sound of a deep, male groan sounds from a short distance. The three jump and then look around with confusion ALEX: Did you hear that? What was that? CHARLOTTE: at a piece of wreckage It sounded like it came from behind there. They all start to slowly walk to the piece of wreckage. They see Joe lying behind it with a pool of blood around his head. CHARLOTTE: hands over her mouth Oh, my God! They all run and hurry towards him. Charlotte kneels down and lifts up his bleeding head. He is unconscious. Act 2 Flashback Shot of Charlotte sat on an aeroplane chair, on the right hand side of the plane. She is sat in silence as she stares forward blankly. The voice of a man comes from the side of her. MAN: Excuse me. Charlotte turns and sees Joe stood in aisle of the plane. She is quite with confusion. CHARLOTTE: Yes? JOE: My seat. I am sat next to you, next to the window. CHARLOTTE: embarrassed Oh, right. Sorry. She stands up and lets Joe get to his seat. They both sit down. JOE: So... Charlotte smiles awkwardly CHARLOTTE: So...why haven’t you been sat here for the flight so far? JOE: Oh, this isn’t my seat, I was sat near some kids in the tail section, they wouldn’t shut up for the whole flight, so I asked to move and I got sat here. Charlotte sniffs and looks away sadly JOE: So what were you doing in Australia? Business or pleasure? Charlotte squirms awkwardly and then stands up into the plane aisle. CHARLOTTE: Excuse me; I have just got to go to the...err...toilet. Joe nods and then Charlotte starts to walk towards a toilet. She searched around until she finds a free toilet. She enters a free one and sits down on the toilet and starts crying with her head in her hands. CHARLOTTE: whisper Oh my God. She wipes her nose and tearful eyes and then stands up and looks into a mirror on the wall. As she stared blankly into the mirror, turbulence shakes the plane; she wobbles about gently and then settles herself again. She looks back into the mirror, but suddenly, the door shakes as someone tries to open it. She wipes her nose and then flings herself out of the toiler. Josh is stood on the other side. CINDY: Ladies and gentleman, the captain has switched on the “fasten seatbelt” sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. CHARLOTTE: Josh I’m so sorry. The turbulence... you know... I don’t travel very well. She brushes her hair out of her face. Then, more turbulence hits the plane. She looks down the plane aisle to a free seat next to a man, Alex. CHARLOTTE: embarrassed I better go. Josh nods and then smiles as she leaves. As she arrived at the seat, she sits down and fastens her seatbelt. The turbulence returns even worse and then it gets worse and worse. The plane starts to hum and an alarm bleeps all around the darkening plane. Charlotte closes her eyes with fear and a tear drops down her face. End of flashback Shot of the remaining survivors of the plane, William, Elliot, Anya, Abigail, Melissa, Darien, Emma, Hassan, Michelle and James walking through the jungle in small groups, talking quietly to each other. Anya and Michelle. ANYA: So who do you think that person was back there? Another survivor? MICHELLE: No. ANYA: Then who? Who else could it have been? We’re on a deserted island! MICHELLE: Are we? Anya stops walking and watches as Michelle and the group continue. Darien and James. JAMES: Hey, I don’t think I’ve talked to you yet. I’m James. DARIEN: Darien. Darien Smith. James sort of chuckles. Darien shoots a look and then James looks away awkwardly. JAMES: So what do you think happens now? DARIEN: Pardon? JAMES: Now. What are we going to do now? It’s not safe back there in the jungle. All of our luggage is back there, so we have nothing. I mean, where are we going to go? Long pause. William then runs from the front of the group to everyone. WILLIAM: Hey! Where’s Samantha! Emma I thought she was back here with you! The group stops walking. Emma looks around innocently. EMMA: She said she was just going quickly to the toilet... WILLIAM: worriedly How long ago did she say go? Emma looks at her watch. EMMA: About thirty minutes ago. WILLIAM: angrily And you didn’t think to tell anyone! Elliot walks in front of William and tries to calm him down. ELLIOT: Hey, come on, I am sure she is just fine. EMMA: Well I thought she was back at the front with you. The group all start to turn around and look. EVERYONE: Samantha! Samantha! Samantha! At the crash site, Josh, Alex and Charlotte are looking over Joe, who is unconscious. JOSH: What are we going to do about him? I can’t stitch that cut up. CHARLOTTE: Well somebody is going to have to or else it is going to get infected. JOSH: Be my guest if you wanna give it a shot. But firstly, how the hell are we going to get a sewing kit?! CHARLOTTE: Yesterday, when I was looking through the wreckage I found some medical supplies, medicine, bandages...and a couple of sewing kits. ALEX: Hey, what about that old man? Elliot I think. Didn’t he say he was in the scouts, or he led the scouts or something...So, I mean, he must be familiar with situations like this. CHARLOTTE: Oh yeah, I’m sure he is always in plane crashes, then he suddenly goes missing with everyone else, leaving behind an injured man. JOSH: Yeah, Elliot would be a good idea, except for the part where he isn’t here! And how do we know they aren’t the ones that did this? WOMAN: entering Because he’s not. The three jump and turn around. They see Samantha emerging from the trees. JOSH: Where the hell have you been?! SAMANTHA: It doesn’t matter. But we need to go find my father, like you said. He is probably the only one that can save him. CHARLOTTE: Well where is he? We need to go. SAMANTHA: into the jungle He and the rest of us are about half an hour in that direction. Come on. Josh and Charlotte You two can come with me. Alex You stay here with him. We will be back soon. Josh and Charlotte nod. The three then run into the jungle, leaving Alex and Joe behind. JOE: up/disorientated whisper Hurry. Flashback Shot of Samantha, William and Elliot sat around a small table in a small airport cafe.